


Can't Even Sit Straight

by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)



Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [7]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Alec Trevelyan-centric, Alec likes to garden, Alec realises he's bisexual, Angst and Feels, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Gareth Mallory, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fanon Alec Trevelyan, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Titles, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Oblivious Alec, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Romantic Mallory, Slow Burn, Team Civilian, Timeline What Timeline, at least Mallory's the sensible one, but at least Q can commiserate, but not really ready for a 00's identity crisis, figuring out your sexuality in your mid 40's, internalised biphobia, mature romance, not just on the job, oh god I'm really doing this aren't I?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov
Summary: Alec Trevelyan, now a twice disavowed agent, comes back to an MI6 in complete disarray. Nothing is the same, and for the first time, he is completely thrown for a loop. Headquarters has changed, James is arse over tits for a skinny boffin, the same boffin is the new Quartermaster, and the new M is a suave gentleman that makes Alec nervous in ways he can't explain.
Relationships: Background James Bond/Q, James Bond & Alec Trevelyan, M | Gareth Mallory & Q, M | Gareth Mallory/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812157
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I wrote it in lieu of the dozen other fics I'm _supposed_ to be working on. Just check the word vomit in the tags. 
> 
> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

Two days after the showdown at Skyfall Manor Bond bypassed Moneypenny and stormed into M’s office, “You need to rescind this right now!”

Mallory looked at the paper Bond had slammed on his desk. It was a disavowed order on Alec Trevelyan, issued by his predecessor a day after Bond fell from the bridge in Turkey.

006 was currently on a deep cover assignment in the US that had started just before Bond’s assignment and was set to end shortly. 

Mallory had recalled seeing the special note in Trevelyan’s file a year ago when he had reviewed the 00 program as the chair of the intelligence committee. Mansfield had noted that if Bond were to die, Trevelyan would be immediately disavowed. The man had no loyalty to MI6, only to one James Bond. There had been a score of other notes questioning his origins, most of his connections, and the Russian deep-cover Janus mission where she had believed that he had gone rogue but it looked like the lapse had been marginally forgiven for the amount of intel he had retrieved.

The fact that Bond hadn't known about the measure only pointed to the fact that the Quartermaster had some sort of hand in finding this information.

Instead of replying, M picked up the phone and called Q branch, the line picked up immediately, "Q, have you been able to locate 006?" He put it on speaker.

"My apologies M, I surrendered the information before realising how Bond would react. And no, I have not been able to find him. It looks like he dropped out of contact a few days after 007's _death_." Q said the last word with a mixture of contempt and exasperation only he could manage. "It looks like the previous M had assigned 004 to take care of him but there has been no contact from him in the last week."

"Conceited arse," James muttered, "It's unlikely he found him after all that time, dead to rights that Alec took him out so that he wouldn't have to bother with '04 sniffing around. The man's a supercilious prick, good riddance."

Privately Mallory agreed, he had met almost all of the 00s before Mansfield had died while he had been evaluating MI6, excepting Bond and Trevelyan of course. 004 had definitely made an impression and not a favourable one at that. Outwardly he couldn't concur, "Bond, 004 is still an asset of MI6 and he was following orders." M flew through the forms for Trevelyan's absolution of his disavowment and his reinstatement. "There," he pronounced, "hopefully this mitigates any more damage to our ranks. We can't afford to lose any more agents at this point." He looked at 007 pointedly, "I assume with our resources you have some way of bringing him in without any bloodshed?"

M heard the Quartermaster sigh on the other side of the line, as James barked out a laugh. "He will probably come in on his own now at he knows I'm alive."

Mallory pinched the bridge of his nose then looked up with a pointed expression, "007, don't expect me to be as accommodating the next time you barge into my office. Now get out."

James just grinned and winked at him as he strode out the door. Mallory huffed indignantly as he heard the agent flirtingly apologize to Moneypenny.

"Sir?" Q inquired, having not hung up yet.

"Yes, Quartermaster?" Mallory was a little more magnanimous for the young prodigy he had recruited.

"Bond believes that 006 is probably already here in London and that we shouldn't be surprised if he shows up within the next few days. From what I've gathered the man is frighteningly good at infiltration."

Mallory hummed in agreement, idly wondering if Q realised that Bond didn't share information like that lightly. He would have to keep an eye on that development. "I'll have Moneypenny send a memo to all departments informing them that if Agent Trevelyan shows up there should be no retaliation unless he is immediately threatening them. I'm sure that will mean nothing to Medical but I don't believe that will be an issue for now."

"Thank you M," the quartermaster hung up and Mallory called Moneypenny in for a brief meeting.

"I need to see any files that Olivia Mansfield personally edited within the last year. I can't have a repeat of this incident. There is no telling what side projects she had going on and with the current scrutiny MI6 is receiving we need to ensure we are above reproach. Have Q help you narrow things down if it becomes too much."

Moneypenny nodded and returned to her computer to begin the arduous task of finding every one of the previous M's possible indiscretions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the new M and comes away unsettled and with a feeling he can't define. (It's called being twitterpated)

It was late when M returned to MI6, the joint security meeting going past midnight to accommodate the countries in different time zones. 006 was sprawled sideways across Mallory's chair when he stepped back into his office. M noted none of the security measures had engaged, he was going to have to have Q review all of the security footage later. “Trevelyan,” he greeted.

“M. Very nice to meet you finally.” The agent tapped a couple of keys on M's computer. The head of MI6 inwardly frowned when he realised that the double o was looking through his files.

“Is 004 still alive?” he asked amiably, settling into one of the chairs across from his desk. 006 swung his legs down in order to see the screen properly, but he still didn't face his superior. M continued, "It would be most inconvenient to have to deal with the American authorities."

Alec stopped rifling through the man’s files to turn to him, a wicked smile on his face, “Why M, nice of you to care. He’s in a prison west of Mexico City.”

“I care about all of my agents, some more than others,” M returned placidly. “Have you been to Medical yet?”

006 regarded him for a few loaded moments. “No,” came his curt reply. The agent had completely stopped fooling around and M noted that tension was curling through his frame.

“Well then,” M continued as if the situation was not highly irregular. “Debrief now or after your check-in?”

The double o pushed a file towards him and reclined in the chair, but his posture indicated he was anything but relaxed. The agent studied him as he picked up the folder and began to read. M recognised it as the standard after action report. So far, 006, despite his dramatic entrance, was gaining in favour. He vaguely wondered if Trevelyan was the only reason Bond ever completed his reports. He certainly hadn’t turned one in since the man was absent.

“I’ll go see the Quartermaster once we’ve finished here,” 006 commented. He shifted, almost betraying his agitation, "I'd like to know why I'm still in the land of the living."

"Ah," Mallory graced him with a mischievous grin, causing the man to slow blink. M had worked in intelligence long enough to realise he had shocked the agent with his expression. "Right to the root of the matter, it was fortunate that you have such a good friend in Bond, or that our Quartermaster is rather diligent in his duties. They caught the discrepancy in your file along with the previous M's order and presented a rather compelling argument for me to rescind it."

M's continued nonchalance was puzzling the double o. From the moment he had stepped in the office, 006 could tell the man wasn't cowed by a lethal predator lazing in his midst. The old M had always bristled when Alec hadn't shown her the deference she believed she deserved. He had always despised her, her faith in numbers and statistics aside, she had never trusted the agents to do their jobs. While he had been lying low in London, Alec had read up on the man and the information pointed towards some sort of stuffy politician. The man before him was not that at all. Gareth Mallory was either unaware of his intimidation tactics or consciously ignoring them. It made the new head of MI6 an enigma and it intrigued him to no end. It was slightly disconcerting, since the last time he had felt this level of interest in anything, it had left him with an alarming amount of scarring and a budding criminal empire.

Alec moved his eyes over the other man, taking in not only his appearance but overall demeanour. He was fit for an executive. The double o could see that despite his office job, the man still had muscle definition under his suit. They were almost of equal height, but the way he had carried himself when he strode into the office made it seem like he was taller. He didn't have a broad intimidating physique like most agents, but his refined features compelled a feeling of respect. His bespoke suit and laid back attitude spoke volumes about his confidence. Alec raised his eyes back up to the man's face and realised that he had been staring at M for quite a while. The man had finished reading his report and was perusing his features in turn.

Feeling slightly flustered, Alec stood and watched as Mallory studied him from head to foot. There was a certain look in his eye that Alec was hesitant to interpret. M laid the report on his desk and asked, "Any other questions, Agent Trevelyan?"

Alec suddenly felt wrong-footed and wanted to leave M's presence as quickly as possible. "No, sir. Permission to check in with the Quartermaster?"

"Certainly," Mallory replied. "I don't believe you two have met in person. In fact, I think I will walk down to TSS with you, Q and I have a few things to discuss."


End file.
